Gravity's Guardians
by Redemption's Avenger
Summary: Dipper and Mabel may be the Fall's explorers and sure, they've saved the town several times, but what if there were more that just the twins and Ford? What if they weren't the only ones protecting the town from threats, both internal and extra-dimensional? One shot.


_There's a moment that changes a life when  
We do something that no one else can  
And the path that we've taken will lead us  
One final stand_

 _There's a moment we'll make a decision  
Not to cower and crash on the ground  
The moment we face our worst demons  
Our courage found _

_When we stand with friends  
And we won't retreat  
As we stare down death  
Then the taste is sweet_

 _-I May Fall, Jeff Williams, RWBY_

Gravity Falls.

A mysterious place, filled with strange people.

The highest recorded sighting of anomalies on the planet.

This place is where the walls between realities are weakest. Where anything and everything could cross into this reality.

Gnomes, vampires, ghouls, witches, wizards and robots. Things of fiction.

There are guardians of Gravity Falls. A new generation of guardians has arrived, and set events into motion, while the previous guides them.

But what if there were more than just one?

Those that knew about what surrounds Gravity Falls, and had sworn to protect the town, the world-no, the universe- from the threats that could appear?

What if, when those walls between timelines and dimensions are torn down, there is an army to meet the tide?

And what if these guardians met the new generation?

* * *

"Back off!" Dipper yelled, firing his water gun as fast as he could, backing away slowly.

"Dipper, it's not working!" Mabel said, near panic as the two figures grew closer.

"The water should work, they're clones!" Dipper shouted, in a near hysterical panic. "It should _work!_ "

The water guns were then enveloped by a blue glow and ripped from the twin's hands as their backs hit one of the abnormally large trees that Gravity Falls' forest contained.

You see, Dipper was under the basis that these were clones. He was correct.

Partially.

You see, these 'clones' were in fact the complete polar opposite to the Pines twins, from a different timeline. A Reverse Gravity Falls, called Depravity Falls. These Reverse Pines Twins were sadistic, cold-blooded chaos-makers and killers.

Their first names were alike, but the mirror versions had the surname Gleeful, which is ironic for reasons that should be screaming at you.

They were dressed in baby-blue wear, and Reverse Dipper had a sorta-suit, and a cape. Reverse Mabel wore a corset, skirt, and leggings. And centered around their attire was a gem they both wore. Mabel's was on her headdress, and Dipper's was centered on his chest. These gems were the source of their power.

Reverse Dipper (Ripper, if you will) was currently holding the water guns aloft. "How charming. But we don't have all day, so let's stop playing."

Dipper, being the brother he was, threw Mabel behind him, shielding his sister with his body and trying to put on a brave face. "What did we do to you?"

Reverse Mabel (Rabel) smiled sadistically, fingering the tip of a knife. "Oh, it's nothing personal."

Ripper continued her train of though the way only a twin could. "We just don't like you."

"So, if you could so kindly hold still and..."

" _Die._ " The evil twins said as one, pulling their knives back to run Dipper through.

Dipper spun around and pushed Mabel away, then turned back to face his death, as the two knives made to kill him.

Time seemed to slow right then and there. As the two twins swung their weapons at his vulnerable body, Dipper could feel the air pressure change twice. Then, at a 'normal' pace, two bullets entered his vision. The projectiles traced themselves to the knives.

When the bullets hit the blades, time returned to normal, followed by the resounding _BANG!_ of two gunshots. Dipper took that opportunity to jump back away from his opposites.

Being denied their kill, the reversed twins spun to face direction of the shots.

With the slow crunch of heavy boots coming to a stop, a figure emerged into the clearing. Five and a half feet tall, at _least,_ cloaked in a trench coat so blue it was almost black and nearly blended into the dark of the night, face concealed by deep red fedora, and holding a smoking modified .44 pistol in his right hand. On the stranger's left shoulder was a patch. On that patch was a bird that Dipper had never seen before, wings enveloping what looked like Gravity Falls.

"Who are you?" Ripper snarled, eyes glowing the color of his amulet as he channeled his power.

"Who I am isn't important." The interloper said in a deep rumble of a voice as his gun disappeared beneath his trench coat. "But those kids shall not be hurt." The stranger said in a tone that suggested- no, _told,_ that there was no debating the subject. "Leave, before I _make_ you leave."

Both twins laughed. "And what can you do about it?" Rabel asked, mockingly, as she channeled her gem's power into her hands, forming a blue fireball and making it dance around her hands.

The man said nothing, but his actions said it all, as he swept his arms out from under his coat and settled into a combat stance.

Then he turned to look at Dipper, and the boy caught a glimpse of the stranger's eyes. They glowed out of the darkness, a eerie silver that froze Dipper to the spot. Then, those eyes disappeared, and the man who had saved him said one word.

"Run."

Dipper scrambled to his feet and grabbed Mabel, who was hiding behind another tree. The two twins ran as fast as their legs could carry them, which was pretty fast, as they had gained a significant about of stamina from the amount of running they had done this summer.

Ripper growled as he watched the Pine twins run away. "You denied us our kill." He said, gem pulsing as magical energy formed in his hands like lightning.

"And no one denies us our kills." Rabel continued, gathering their previously lost knives, and others she had on her person, in a magical grip and pointed them at the interloper, ready to strike. "Especially on our doubles that had let us on such a merry chase.

Yet again, the man said nothing.

Frustrated, Ripper roared, and unleashed his lightning. Bringing his hands up, the man _caught_ the unstable ball of energy, _one-handed,_ and almost contemptuously threw it off to the side, sending it to crash into a tree trunk, blasting out a large amount of the wood, and severely damaging the tree's structural integrity; causing it to lean dangerously.

Surprised, the two Gleeful twins looked at each other, then turned back and as one, attacked. Rabel threw the knives she held up, moving _almost_ faster than the eye could follow, and Ripper unleashed blue flames almost like a dual-barreled flamethrower.

In response to the knives, the interloper moved _faster_ than the eye could follow, simply moving his body out of the way of the sharp projectiles, Matrix-style. Then, as the fire reached him, he jumped.

Flipping over the twins heads and landing behind and between them, the man engaged in Close-Quarters-Combat.

Ripper pulled a wicked looking knife, with Journal-related symbols carved onto the blade, and went straight for the man's stomach, to disembowel the man that dared defy them. Rabel backed several steps away, charging a powerful stasis spell that would root the man to the spot and allow the murderous teens to kill him.

Frustratingly, to Ripper, the man yet again stepped out of the way of his stab, and to the boy's surprise, sidestepped so that Ripper was between Rabel and the stranger.

Unable to hold the spell any longer, Rabel let it loose and it stuck Ripper dead center. It was a classic move; use friendly fire to take out a target, and Ripper cursed himself for not seeing it as he was held in the grip of the spell. And the man hadn't touched them _once!_ Shaking off his frustration, he started channeling his power.

Meanwhile, Rabel, who was royally pissed off due to her brother's predicament, summoned two long blades back to herself, walking past her brother's still form shrouded in the physical static characteristic to stasis, and started circling their attacker.

The interloper's stance spoke of a man who _knew_ combat. His legs settled easily into a combat stance, yet his arms hung by his side, and his fedora had somehow stayed on his head.

Yet one of many of Gravity Falls' great mysteries.

Channeling her power into a speed spell, Rabel crossed the distance between the two, crossing her arms like scissors, aiming to either behead or cut open his throat.

Yet, he wasn't there. Surprised yet again, Rabel looked down. The man had _ducked_ beneath an attack that had spanned less than a second, and he had evaded her attack, and the girl thought she could see him smirk.

Pivoting on his feet, he put his entire body-and what _had_ to be some magical power or something else-into a brutal right cross, sending the girl flying across the clearing, straight through the damaged tree and to a rest on another, leaving a Mabel-sized imprint on the wood.

The giant of a tree fell to the ground with a earth-shaking _thud_ making leaves, pine needles, and dust fill the clearing and obstruct their vision.

Rabel shook her head. She had never faced a human of that power! Sure she had faced creatures of that power, but a _human?!_ The only ones she knew that could do all that this man was doing was her and her brother!

That is, if the interloper was even human. Sure, she had seen a human mouth, but his hands were gloved and his body was covered with that, admittedly badass, trench coat!

The only reason the female Gleeful twin had survived that punch was due to her amulet, and the long-term endurance spells both twins had cast on themselves.

Even so, Rabel had taken a _incredible_ amount of pain from the hit, and sat, half-dazed and trying to recover as she heard that heavy crunch of footsteps.

Proping herself up and holding a knife for reassurance, she tried to make out the stranger's figure.

What she didn't expect was a hand to reach around from behind the tree and grab her by the throat.

Finding herself lifted off her butt and her airflow restricted, Rabel came face-to-fedora rim with their enemy.

 _How the hell is he keeping his face concealed?!_ She thought as the man raised his right arm above her head for a overhead hammer. Rabel's eyes widened as she clawed at the man's arms. Then her eyes tried to pop out, as she realized, he wasn't aiming for her directly, he was aiming at the gem that was grafted into her hair clip!

Desperate for the source of her power, she channeled lighting into her right hand and grabbed the man's arm, directing all that raw energy directly into the man.

He didn't even twitch. And, as Rabel watched, the _very same_ energy that she had used was now forming in his fist to guarantee that the gem was destroyed.

Then the power Ripper had been channeling unleashed.

Breaking out of his stasis shell with a roar and a burst of energy that leveled the trees in the immediate area, the man dropped Rabel and channeled the energy into a shield that absorbed most of the blast, but still sent him backwards.

Sliding back, he reached down and planted his fist into the ground, slowing his momentum and tearing the dirt apart, holding strong against the shockwave.

The twins returned to each other's side and turned to face the intruder, waiting for the dust to clear. When it did, the man was standing again, ends of his trench coat billowing out behind him. His fedora had finally fallen off, but somehow, due to some trick of light or spell, his eyes were still covered in shadow.

Ripper snarled, and used his aura to gather up several fallen trees. Rabel pulled out a hatchet and infused it with a ethereal fire that would burn flesh to the blade's touch. As they prepared to attack again, the girl stopped.

One of the man's eyes was shining out of the darkness, one singular silver eye that chilled the female twin to her bones. It was devoid of all emotion except a cold determination that told her that this man had _no doubt_ in his mind that he could defeat them.

Rabel was determined to prove him _wrong._

Ripper attacked first, sending a tree to slam right where the man stood.

Had stood.

Yet again, he evaded the attack, dashing to the side, leaping over another trunk that went to sweep his feet out, sliding under a branch, before coming to his feet and meeting one of the massive trunks that had come to spear him head-on, _punching_ the head of the tree with such force that a shockwave of force exploded from the point of impact, a microsecond before the tree _shattered_ from the sheer force.

Rabel closed in the midst of the falling splinters, launching herself into the air to bring the hatchet down on the powerful man, using her physical strength, magical strength, and gravity to assist her. The man sidestepped, allowing her to land and create a crater before kneeing her in the ribs. Grunting, she rolled away and to her feet as Ripper unleashed his blue flames again.

The man used a magic assisted dash to step out of the way of the flames, before gathering his hands in a circling motion, and the shards of the tree he had destroyed, both flaming and not, gathered them into a flaming spear, and sent it right at Ripper.

He countered by firing bolts of energy to destroy the spear, but while he was distracted, the man had closed the distance, hitting Ripper with the same brutal right cross that Rabel had been hit with, sending the boy to crash through two trees and roll to a stop five feet from the second one.

Unrelenting, the man leaped into the air, through the space the second tree had been, to bring his fist down and pound Ripper into the ground. The boy rolled out of the way, and the man landed, making a significant impact crater.

Raising his forearm to somehow block the blade of Rabel's hatchet, which was still infused with that scalding fire, he used his left hand to grab the handle, spin around it, and deck the sadistic girl with his elbow.

Ripper started backing up. Reaching into his cloak, he pulled out his journal and started desperately flipping through the pages.

"Come on, there has to be _something_ here." He muttered to himself, keeping his distance from the man that was slowly advancing towards him.

Everyone stopped when the _click!_ of a safety coming off shot through the air.

Spinning around, the interloper saw that Rabel had his own pistol pointing directly at him. She had slipped it from it's holster while he was blocking her hatchet attack. Before he could react, she started firing.

The man stumbled back as six bullets slammed into his chest before the gun clicked dry.

The twins held their breath as the man swayed, waiting for him to fall.

Before they could blink, the man suddenly appeared right in front of Rabel, pinning her to a tree and smashing her amulet.

Both twin screamed as one.

Rabel screamed in pain as her power left her.

Ripper screamed in rage.

Gathering all his power, he crossed the distance and delivered a magic-assisted shoulder charge that sent their attacker through a tree.

Kneeling beside his unconscious sister, he laid a hand on her shoulder. "I'll kill him Mabel. You have my word."

Standing up and discarding his cape, his eyes flashed blue, and turned to face the fallen tree that the man was behind.

Leaping over the log, Ripper brought his feet down, counting on the fact that the man would dodge.

He did, and before Ripper even landed, he fired a blast that caught the man off guard and sent him to his knees. Pushing the advantage, Ripper moved in to deliver a roundhouse right to the man's face.

Moving impossibly quick, the man rose slightly and caught Ripper's leg. The boy's eyes widened.

 _Crap._

Applying leverage, the attacker brought Ripper around and _slammed_ him into the ground, emptying his lungs and leaving a Dipper-sized imprint in the ground.

Kneeling beside the Reversed Dipper, the man locked eyes with the boy before raising his fist and smashing the amulet.

The boy screamed in pain as the wounds from the battle caught up with him and the magical power left him before blacking out.

* * *

The entire time this battle had been fought between the Gleeful twins and whoever this man was, Dipper and Mabel watched.

"Holy moly." Dipper said as he watched Mabel's double get punched through a tree.

"That's awesome." Mabel said as she watched their savior survive the blast from Dipper's double.

They watched the rest of the battle in silence, before, as they watched the reverse Mabel's gem get smashed, Dipper noticed something on Mabel's head.

"Mabel, you've got the man's fedora on your head."

Mabel blinked, before reaching up and examining the very dark red hat, before smiling and putting it back on her head and posing. "How do I look, bro?"

Dipper couldn't help but grin. Only Mabel could be like this, and that was why he loved her. "You look awesome."

"You look fine."

Both twins nearly jumped out of their skins at the deep voice that came from behind them. Dipper turned around, to see their smiling savior. They could clearly see his face now. Standing at five feet eleven, with messy brown hair, a soft, yet hardened look, and the strange silver eyes that seemed to be able to talk.

Dipper was surprised. With how he fought, how deep the man's voice was, the boy had assumed he was an full-grown adult, when really, he looked to only be seventeen!

"Why is your voice so deep?" Mabel asked, from under one of the man's coat flaps, somehow moving from behind Dipper to where she was in a second and causing the man to jump, surprised.

"Ga!- Oh, right." He reached to his lapel, pushing something. "There we go." His voice was now much different. Mature, light and friendly, but Dipper could tell much more lay underneath the outside.

As the man's arms moved back down, Dipper caught sight of bullet holes. "You're hurt!"

"Oh." He looked down. "Those?" He smirked, and lifted his shirt to reveal body armor. "I'm fine, although that's gonna be sore for a couple days."

"Who are you?" Mabel asked, fedora partially obstructing her eyes.

"I'm a Guardian." He replied.

"A Guardian? Like the Guardians of the Galaxy?" She asked, confused.

Dipper facepalmed and the Guardian laughed. "No, although I may have had some experience with them."

Dipper paused when what the Guardian said caught up with him. "Wait, what?"

"Anyway," The man said, clamping his hands together, ignoring Dipper's question. "You kids should head back home. You should get back before you give your Grunkle a heart attack when he finds out you're missing."

"What about our doubles?" Dipper asked.

"Don't worry about them." The Guardian replied, scowling at the unconscious forms of the Gleeful twins. "I'll take care of them. Now," He took his fedora off Mabel's head and placed it on his own. "Get going. It's not safe this deep in the forest at night."

Dipper nodded, grabbed Mabel's hand, and took off at a reasonable pace towards the Mystery Shack.

"What's your name!?" Mabel asked the Guardian as she was dragged along by her brother.

Looking back, Dipper saw him smirk.

"Reach."

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** I love Gravity Falls. Its a very neat show, and has _so much potential._ If Star Wars shows up, I gonna blow my lid.

 **This may or be a series based on community feedback. So, like, follow or review to give me your opinion. There may also be several crossovers, so for now, it will be listed under Gravity Falls, but for future chapters, it may be listed under Gravity Falls/X-overs.  
**

 **I'm also looking for a full name for the Guardians. PM or leave a review for a name.**

 **Also, feel free to leave a review for an Guardian OC! Give a name, personality, look, and weapon and combat preference!**


End file.
